3 Days
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen have three days together for love. A/U
1. Day 1

Summary: Helen is missing John and she knows that the small window of time for them to be together is fast approaching. A/U story!

Rating: T+ for mild sexuality

Pairing: Helen and John….. Duh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary.

**3 DAYS:**

Helen sat behind her desk and looked at the calendar; just over a week. She had been anxious for this date to come again. After nearly fifty years Helen could once again have her three days with John. It was something that she had looked foreword too and a day she had cursed all in one breath. Helen let her mind wander back to the early fifties when she had last seen John. He had been dressed in his usual manner but he had seemed calmer, more himself. And that had frightened her as well as made her heart melt the ice. John had looked at her with love and that night they had set the heavens on fire with their love. Three days had passed and John was back to being the murderer she had encountered all those years ago in White Chapel.

Glancing at the calendar again Helen made up her mind. She wrote a short note and then fled her office to one of the cars she had housed in the garage. There was a spot in Old City that John had loved that last time they were together. Helen went there. She had to leave the note for John. Helen wasn't focused on driving; she just drove. After what seemed a few seconds Helen stopped her car in front of an abandoned building. She got out and looked strait up. On top of the building was a second structure, smaller and nearly invisible. Helen breathed in and then breathed out slowly before she carefully walked through the dilapidated doors and up the creaky stairs to the roof. Once at the top the door opened with barely any resistance. Walking towards the opening Helen dropped the note on one of the plush pillows. She knew John would find his way to this place, to this Bedouin tent.

Looking out at the city Helen sighed. She was doing that a lot lately. This tent would be their oasis for three days. 'Three days is not enough.' Helen thought sinking to her knees on the carpeted floor. She loved John with all of her heart and now she had a chance to be with him, to have him. The last time she had seen him had been in her Sanctuary and he had sacrificed his freedom for her. That small act had hurt Helen more than John saying he loved her. Helen closed her eyes and a lone tear slide down her cheek. Shaking her head Helen left the tent and headed back to her car so she could return to her Sanctuary. There was work to do and she needed to not think about John for a while.

John watched from the shadows as Helen slid behind the wheel of her car and sped off. He smiled to himself. The time for them was growing closer and closer again; he could feel it. John waited until he was sure that Helen was gone before he teleported to the roof of his second favorite building in the world. John had stayed here many a time before just for the surreal view of Old City. If the sun was at the right angle then Old City would look to be on fire. The first time John had seen that he was enamored with this place that he kept returning.

The smaller structure that was on the roof had to be at least ten years old and on the inside it looked like a Bedouin tent. 'Morocco.' He thought with a wry smile. After gaining their powers John had taken them to Morocco for a summer where they lived in a tent just like this one. For a time they seemed to be the only two people in the world as their love grew and deepened.

Moving inside the tent John saw the hand written note lying on the larger center pillow. Picking up the note John read the three little words over and over. _It's almost time. _He smiled. Three little words with such a depth that he couldn't help but to smile. John had just under a week before his three days of respite from the creature inside of him. Even now he could feel the creatures hold on him weakening. For three days he would be free to be the man who loved Helen, who would love Helen for all eternity.

**BACK AT THE SANCTUARY:**

Helen walked through the front doors of her home, her Sanctuary, and ran up to her office. She had lingered too long down in the old district that she was running lat for a video conference with the other heads of house about new security measures. Helen would have stayed longer, wanted to stay longer, but she had a network to run. She couldn't waste her time in a place that wouldn't be in use for another week, and that week couldn't fly by fast enough for her. The more she thought about John the more she wanted to sit in her office and just laze about. No, work first. Helen had to actually remind herself of that.

She walked into the main lab just as the images of the Head's of House flicked on the screen. "Forgive my lateness; there was a matter that I had to attend to." Helen spoke and then got right down to business.

For the next hour she went over security upgrades that Henry had implemented for them. She explained how the new security measures would protect from outside interference from other people seeking to steal information. And then she had to listen to some of the others fight over who would receive Henry's skilled touch in the upgrades. For the moment Helen stood by and listened to them all. She wanted to mute them all. It would have been petty and childish but it would have kept her headache at the back of her mind and not have brought it boiling to the point she wanted to scream.

Helen had had enough. She pressed a button and one by one the monitors went dark. There was so much work to be doing, but all she wanted to do was wait until the week was over and she had her three days. 'That's never enough.' Helen thought again and rubbed at her temple where the headache had settled. "Here." She turned to see her loyal friend and Man servant holding a cup of tea.

"How did you know?" she asked taking the cup from him and tasting the first hint of nirvana.

"Because I know you." he responded. "And I know something is on your mind."

Helen smiled over the rim of her tea cup. "Yes, something has been on my mind." She set the cup aside and then continued. "Next week I will be gone for three days on personal business. I trust you to see to my affairs here." Helen hadn't needed to say it, but still, she was his employer as well as his friend. Maybe it was because she needed something to say.

"As always," His curiosity was peeked but he knew better than to ask. If Helen wanted to talk about it she would have.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**DAY 1:**

Helen left her Sanctuary at 9:36pm the night before her three days with John would start. She drove along the silent streets and was amazed at how quiet her city seemed to be for now. No abnormals were in trouble, no one was trying to attack them, and she was free to have her respite. Putting her brain on automatic Helen made it to John's building and trudged up the stairs to the roof, to the tent she had there. Rolling her shoulder's Helen slipped out of her jacket, kicked off her shoes, shed her vest and shirt, and removed her slacks all before she sank down into the comfort of the large pillows that would serve as a bed. She pulled the warm blankets over her and let all the exhaustion of the past week flow out of her as sleep claimed her mind and healed her body. Tomorrow when she woke up John would be there and she would have a break.

John listened to the tolling of a clock tower that signaled the midnight hour. Inside he felt his mind suddenly calm; there was no trace of anger or hatred or the compulsion for murder. Starting now and lasing for three days John would be a calm rational non murderous human being, and he would be able to be with his woman. For the first few minutes he would content himself with walking over to his building. He had to let his mind settle. The last time he had felt this calm was more than five months ago and that was only because the creature had been separated from him, what they finally learned was a creature. John believed that this thing inside of him was the soul cause for his blood lust, but Helen hadn't been convinced. It was more like she didn't want to believe and risk being hurt again. If hadn't been himself then he wouldn't have admitted so freely his love for her.

It was more of a mystery as to why John got three days at all. The first time he had felt that he and Helen had been on the roof of that same building. She had tracked him after a series of murders that he had nothing to do with. But he had been keeping tabs on the killer as well simply because the killer was copying his style from London. Just as he had tracked the real killed the internal shock overtook him and he was clear headed again. There was no red haze of hate clouding his eyes or his mind. John was free, but that freedom had been temporary. That night John had fallen to his knees just as Helen found him. He went to her and pulled her into his arms so he could kiss her. She had never been able to resist him once he had kissed her. Reluctantly, and after hours of sex, she even considered the fact that he could be lucid and sane.

Shaking his head John looked up and found himself in front of his building. He had walked the entire way and never even noticed. That was unlike him, but then again so many things were these days John was lucky to even recognize himself in the mirror. Teleporting to the roof John saw the gentle glow of candles. Helen was already here. Trust her to be a head of him. Slipping quietly into the tent John saw a trail of her clothes leading to the pallet in the center where she was sleeping soundly.

John shucked his jacket, removed his shoes, and he pulled off his shirt. Slowly John crawled under the covers. He spooned up behind her; her skin was so warm and soft. John carefully draped his arm over her waist as he used his other arm for a pillow. Instantly his body relaxed and John was able to sleep deeply for the first time in years.

Slowly John was opening his eyes to the first rays of light from the sun that peeked in through the slight crack in the tent flaps. It seemed only moments ago that he was falling asleep behind Helen. Sitting up he saw that she was still asleep and he would leave her like that. He had not watched her slumber in ages that he had missed the sight. John rose to his feet and trudged over to the flaps of the tent so he could gaze out on the world that was just starting to wake. To his eyes the world looked innocent, all gleaming glass windows and shimmering steel, but there was an undercurrent to the city, a life that was barely detected.

John was still gazing at the dawn when he heard shuffling behind him. Turning he saw Helen rolling over on her other side and still deep asleep. He smiled easily and walked back to the pallet where the blanket had fallen to her hips. The simple black lace bra was nothing special but it set John's blood on fire just at seeing it. John reached out, hooked his finger in the edge of the blanket and pulled it up and over Helen's shoulder. He smiled and once again stood at the tent entrance feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. Right now in this moment he was reveling in the calm of his mind. This was what he wanted, how he needed to be for Helen.

Helen's eyes fluttered open to warm rays of sun light. They cut across her in thin lines. At first waking she was disappointed not to feel John beside her. She would have thought he would have been here by now. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe she got the date wrong. A slight movement caught her eye. Turning her head she saw John standing at the tent flap with his back to her. Helen smiled. He had come and he looked gorgeous standing half in shadow and half in light. John always reminded her of a Gothic Angel that had fallen to earth. Sometimes she could picture him with broken wings.

She arched her back and stretched out her arms. Helen sat up and held the blanket to her chest just as John turned to her with a gentle easy smile gracing his lips. It was the smile she had loved so much. Helen didn't have to speak John just came to her and lounged beside her. There was never another like his in the world, except for the smile Ashley had. That smile had been all her father. Still raw with pain Helen felt tears gathering in her eyes. Closing them she hoped to fight them back but they slipped free no matter how hard she fought. But they didn't fall, John kissed them away. Out of habit she turned away from him. But John wouldn't let her. He pulled her back against his chest and just held her as she cried.

"I know you're in pain." He whispered to her. John made sure his voice was low and soothing. "Let it all out. I'm here for you." He kissed her shaking shoulders and rocked back and forth while Helen grieved still for their child.

Minutes passed by as if they had been hours and Helen felt drained. She had never cried so much. Just being with John was a release of emotions; positive and negative. He was a force and she still loved that about him "I'm sorry," Helen sniffed.

"Don't be. I once told you that I loved all of you, even your tears." John had run down a list of all the things he loved about Helen one night when they had been in his bed back in London. She had smiled at all of them. The one thing he loved most about her was the light that came to her eyes when she was happy.

Helen turned in John's embrace and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why she believed this was him, but this was John, her John; the John she loved so much. He was warm and alive and he made her feel warm. All the ice she had built up around her heart and soul rapidly melted just by his skin on hers. This was how it was supposed to be; they were supposed to be together. For three days she had John with her. She could pretend, for a little while, that she was happy and in love with the only man her heart desired. For a while they would be alone in the world and nothing but heat and passion would rule their minds.

John held Helen and just felt her chest rise and fall, felt the beat of her heart. It wasn't for a few more minutes that he realized that she had fallen back to sleep. He just smiled and held her close like the precious treasure she was to him. John pulled away and watched the delicate lines of Helen's face. He had tired to recall her face in the past and he could never remember the way she slept. One of the things John missed the most was the way Helen slept; the way she looked so peaceful. Now he could indulge in one simple pleasure. Gently he traced his finger under her left eye, wiping away the last of her tears. Next he traced the corner of her mouth and smiled with her tongue darted out. 'Some things never change.' John thought as he traced her jaw line, the side of her neck, and her collar bone. In sleep Helen's hand came up to his and laced their fingers together. When they had spent the night with each other she would always hold his hand. 'Maybe she wants to be sure this is real.' John kissed her forehead and settled down next to her. Sleep wasn't going to come for him; his mind was too active, but he could have this chance to watch Helen and enjoy the sight, the feel of her, against him. Each hour ticked by, marked by the sound of a distant bell tolling. John didn't care.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

John felt Helen stir against his side. When he looked down he saw the clear cut grey blue of her eyes. "Hi," he whispered and kissed her temple. Looking at her again Helen only smiled. She looked past him to the open tent flap and sighed.

"Hi," Helen smiled rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. The afternoon sun was streaming through casting them in a gentle glow. She glanced over his broad chest and saw the trail of her clothes that led to the pallet and instantly she blushed. Helen had been to weary last night that she had put her mind on auto pilot and just wanted to sleep. She sat up, the blanket falling down to her lap and stretched again.

"How did you sleep?" John asked nuzzling her neck. Her skin smelled like Roses.

Helen laughed and replied, "I haven't slept like that in years." She shifted position, reaching past him to gather his shirt in her hand before she slipped it on and buttoned the bottom three buttons. Rising to her feet Helen walked on the sun warmed carpets to gaze out at Old City. John followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against her temple. This was another moment she missed; John holding her. His arms would hold her as if she were a wisp of cloud that would evaporate if he held too tight. She had never met another man who made her the center of his world. Even when he had turned on her, she was still the center of his world. John had never strayed far from her side for too long.

"You looked so peaceful that I hadn't the heart to wake you." John lightly squeezed her.

"What time is it?" Helen turned to him.

"Three o'clock in the afternoon." John answered. Helen had tried to pull away but he would let her move from his arms.

"You should have woken me." She set her jaw and glared at the horizon.

"And miss seeing you in the grips of a deep sleep?" John asked. "I would never wake you. I wanted to see your face while you slept. I'd almost forgotten…."

"You could see my face everyday." Helen interrupted.

"I could, but not like that." He nipped her ear and laughed when she arched her back into him.

Helen turned so she could drape her arms over his shoulders. She had nothing to say to that. Instead she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him like she had wanted to after he told her he loved her the last time he had been in her Sanctuary. John tasted the same, deadly and sinful. His hands came up and cupped her face as he took control of the kiss. Helen didn't care. All she cared about was that he continued to kiss her.

John would lose his mind again in three days, but this was as close to Nirvana has he was gong to get. Helen was his paradise, his heaven, and it wasn't fair that she suffered for his demon. But none of that matter so long as his lips fed at hers. He drank down her moans like a man longing for water. Helen revived him, renewed his sense of self. Dropping his hands from her face to the back of her thighs John picked Helen up and moved back to the pallet.

Sinking down to his knees John sat with Helen astride him, each still kissing the other in a heated passion. He hadn't had the intention of taking her on the first day, but their passion had no reason. Lying down John inched his shirt up so he could feel the softness of her thighs as they opened further for him. The first time he would try to be gentle, but Helen was making that difficult. She was a living breathing bon fire in his arms. Her heat drove his to higher levels until they only needed to burn together. John felt her hand snake down between their bodies as she roughly opened the front of his trousers. "Desperate…?" John huffed out between kisses.

"I want… you…" Helen replied and ravaged his mouth again as her hand griped him. She wasted no time with four play. Arching her back Helen took him into her body and moaned in utter bliss. They moved against each other in fast movements. It wasn't enough to be joined; the release is what Helen sought. She needed it. Too many months had she been feeling like a ghost, but now to have John back and moving inside of her she felt human. He slid in and out of her in quick deliberate thrusts. Soon, too soon, she felt that tight dam of pleasure break and flood her system. John was not that far behind her.

He broke their kiss and drew in a ragged gasp of air. By shear force of will John levered himself up on his forearms so he could take some of his weight off of Helen. She arched her back again and kissed the underside of his jaw. John moaned and felt as if he had come home. He fell to the side and felt that it was his turn to slumber once more. To his delight Helen stayed by his side. In an instant John was asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Rather than fall back to sleep Helen felt energized. She was sure that John was asleep before she stepped to the mouth of the tent to watch the full moon. This was how they had spent their time fifty years ago. John had taken her over and over and over again. Helen hadn't minded. It was what she had wanted. She smiled at the memory. John still knew how to set her body on fire and leave her wanting more of him. And more she would have. For three days he would be hers to do with as she pleased and the same could be said of her.

Helen moved from the mouth of the tent and over to the canvas bag she had stashed a few days ago. Pawing through it she pulled out a par of black pants and another black button up shirt. She shed John's shirt before she pulled on the black jeans and the black shirt. Now she felt more like Dr. Magnus rather than Helen.

"You know, I prefer it when you are undressing rather than dressing."

"Can't have everything you like." Helen replied with a wry grin when she turned to see him. His left arm was behind his head as a pillow and his right arm was draped over his stomach. He was a sinful sight that he yearning to take him this time. She sank down next to him putting her lips barely touching his. "I want you to take me somewhere, I'm hungry." Quickly she backed away and let John growl at her.

John had dressed as fast as he could with Helen eyeing him in a provocative manner. But he had managed it some how and they were now on the street walking hand in hand through a crowd of people who looked to be from out of town. John was a little nervous at first to have some many people staring at him. Helen only tugged on his hand and pulled him across the street to the other side. Even on the opposite the group of people still felt compelled to stare at them. "They are still staring."

Helen was feeling playful, it was hard not to because she was so damn happy. Turning into him Helen brought his mouth down to hers for a soul searing kiss that had the people across the street staring even harder. She could even hear the tell tale sounds of pictures being taken. "Now, that is worth staring at." She said.

John was stunned. First she had taken his hand and now she was kissing him in public. This was enough to make him happier beyond all reason. Taking his hand out of hers John draped his along her shoulders while her arm snaked around his waist. "Where would you like to go?"

"We could try the Thai place or get Chinese, or Italian." Helen picked the places that were in walking distance off the top of her head. It didn't seem odd to her that they were acting like a normal 21st century couple trying to find a place to eat. This sort or normality was always just beyond her reach and yet for three days this would be her life.

"Or, I could simply take us to Rome for some real Italian." John proposed.

"No," Helen shook her head, "Walking or driving distance only. We're not leaving this city." She informed and then laughed when John pouted playfully. Helen wanted to feel normal for a little while.

"Italian it is then." John spoke. Together they walked and it felt like old times.

Helen and John turned a corner and saw the quaint little Italian restaurant. It looked to be nothing more than a hole in the wall but it held a certain charm. The lighting was low and light lilting music played. Romance was the signature of this establishment. Helen hugged John closer and smiled at him. This place reminded her of the last time they had had dinner together. She had wanted to tell him that she thought she was with child and then he left all of a sudden. Only later, when she followed him, did she realize that he was the killer roaming the streets. That was long ago and now they had time, limited as it may be. She and John were together. Tonight would be as close to perfect as they could manage.


	2. Day 2

Summary: Helen is missing John and she knows that the small window of time for them to be together is fast approaching. A/U story!

Rating: T+ for mild sexuality

Pairing: Helen and John….. Duh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary.

**3 DAYS:**

**DAY 2**

**JUST BEFORE DAWN:**

John woke up to a light darkness that herald the dawn was fast approaching. Blinking John turned on his side to see Helen lying on her stomach with her left arm as a pillow and her right arm stretched out from her side. She looked gorgeous with just a black blanket covering her pale white skin. When they had come back from the restaurant they had talked for a while and then passion took them. They made love long into the morning hours before exhaustion took them. Even now, looking at her, he could feel her heated skin still on his, still gliding against him. That thought brought a smile to his lips. John leaned over Helen kissing the exposed skin of her back; her skin was cool to his lips. The blanket had slipped down to below her waist some time while they were sleeping. It afforded him a better view of her creamy white skin. John so loved to run his fingers over her flesh. He skin always felt like the softest silk.

Shifting John slid down kissing the center of her back, over the slight feel of her spine. Helen shifted into his touch and moaned as his lips traveled back up. John ended at the base of her neck where he placed light kisses over all the skin he could reach. She shifted again, this time on her side, and inadvertently gave him better access to the side of her neck. John would content himself with nibbling on her skin until she woke up.

Every pass of his lips on her skin had Helen either sighing or moaning in her sleep. John loved hearing those sounds from her. He was well into his fifth exploration of her skin when her phone started to ring. "Helen," He kissed her jaw, "Your phone is ringing." John never would have thought she would have left her phone at the Sanctuary, but he never thought her people would have called her.

Helen had been awake for a few minutes just enjoying the trek John's lips were taking on her skin. It was a truly pleasant way to wake up. His lips were still so soft. The one draw back was her phone was ringing. She just wanted to ignore her phone until the ringing stopped. "Are you going to answer your phone?' John asked. She knew he sensed she had been awake for most of the time.

"Just ignore it." Helen moaned. John had skimmed his hand down under the blanket.

"Answer your phone." John nipped her shoulder. He was trying to get her to react.

"No," She laughed as his fingers danced over her side. Helen didn't want to answer the phone; she didn't want anything to interrupt their predawn play.

"Will you answer your cell phone?" John nipped her shoulder again, a little harder this time, but still playful.

"Let it go to voice mail." Helen reasoned. She didn't want John to stop and she didn't want to talk to the person on the other end of the line.

John stopped his taste test of her supple flesh to lean over her so he could dig in the pocket of her discarded jacket for the offending ringing cell phone. Pulling out the thin device he looked at the screen. The caller ID read Will. "It's your young William calling." John showed her the screen and Helen groaned. That amused him. He hit the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"_Magnus?_"

'I'm going to get you.' Helen mouthed. "Yes Will." She tried not to make her voice sound irritated, but that was proving difficult with John smiling wryly at her. Helen had to bit her lower lips as John's lips resumed their trek over her skin.

"_There is a bit of a problem happening here at the Sanctuary and we..._"

"Will I trust that you and Henry and Kate can take care of what ever problems arise." Helen shifted, hooked her leg over John's thigh, and rolled them so that she was on top. "I am taking care of some person business." And with that said Helen disconnected the call. To make sure she turned off her phone. If Will got the sudden idea to track her using the GPS then he would be out of luck with her cell turned off.

"What did young William want?" John asked and he enjoyed the feeling of Helen on top of him. She felt wonderful; her skin still flushed. Helen felt divine against him and he wanted to keep her there. But there was somewhere else that wanted to take her first.

"Just a problem that cropped up," Helen answered. The problem didn't interest her right now. The man under her held her complete focus. She knew he was planning something. Helen could see it in his eyes. John was sneaky and cunning and she loved that. "But now that I look at you, I know you're up to something." Helen took John's wrists and pinned them above his head. She knew he could over power her, reverse their position, but John played along for now.

"Of course I am." John grinned. "But to find out, I reluctantly must ask you to get dressed." He hated to ask her that, but where he wanted to take her he couldn't just teleport in. John had actually taken the time to make a reservation for the day. There was a natural hot spring made into a bath house in Atami, Japan that John to experience with Helen. And he knew that this was the only time he would get to share it with her.

Helen angled her head and arched her right eyebrow. John never ceased to amaze her and now he was going to take her somewhere. But where could he be taking her? The only way to find out was to actually get dressed and find out. All through Helen didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms or the comfort of their temporary bed. She didn't have a choice but to get up as John climbed off of her and started to dress. Helen let the blanket drop as she too started to dress. Curiosity got the better of her. Where could John want to take her?

John took Helen's hand and spoke, "I'm going to have to break your 'Walking or driving distance' rule today." Helen glared at him but he could tell she didn't mean it. He knew her so well.

"John…" Helen drew out his name but she wanted to see where he was going to take her. "Just as long as it's not too far from the city."

"Ah, though with my power all distance is not too far," John smiled. It would be better once he got her there. Right now the time for them was five in the morning and the sun was starting to dawn. In Japan it would be six at night. John just wanted to get Helen there and let her relax in the hot spring.

It was true. Helen moved closer to John so she could drape her arms over his shoulders. "Then by all means Mr. Druitt, take me away." She smiled and waited to see where he would whisk her away to. Helen only hoped that it would be somewhere they would be alone and feel as if they were the only to people in the world. At night Helen would long for those days when it had only been her and John lying in bed talking or just holding each other. Those times made them truly feel alone in the world and it had been pure bliss.

**ATAMI, JAPAN:**

Helen opened her eyes to the sight of mountains and the steam from the hot springs. She was in Atami, Japan. John had brought her all the way to an Onsen in Japan. She was shocked and surprised and just a little euphoric. "I said 'Not too far' but this…." Helen tried to scold him playfully be she was happy that he had brought her here. "This is perfect." She was already in awe of this beauty of this place.

"I wanted to bring you here along time ago, but there was never time." John stood back so he could take her hand and lace is fingers with her. Together they walked in to the lobby. John gave his name and spoke in flawless Japanese. He gave his name and the confirmation number for his reservation. When he had made the reservation John had told them that they would only be here for a handful of hours and that they would greatly appreciate a private hot spring. After John had finished at the desk he squeezed Helen's hand gently and tugged her along to the room.

Helen preceded John into the room where she saw an open air hot spring. She was so absorbed in the sight that she had nearly missed the feel of John's hands on her shoulders sliding her coat off. It was nice having him this close to her again. He was still the one man she loved more than anything, but it was hat love that had nearly destroyed her once. This time with John was precious and yet it was fleeting. Too soon their time would be over and she would be alone. Rather than dwell on it any long Helen plastered a smile on her face and concentrated on being with John.

John had removed Helen's jacket. Dropping it to their side he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could start unbuttoning her shirt. This was the first time John cursed Helen's choice of clothes, too many buttons. So far he had managed to unhook three of them. "Normally you're faster when it comes to taking my clothes off." Helen purred. She was teasing him. John nuzzled her neck just as the last button on her shirt came free. He was about to start on her pants when she turned to him and mirrored his movements.

"My turn," Helen kissed John. Her hands pushed the leather of his jacket down his long arms until it pooled at his feet. Her fingers danced over his waist band and then up to he buttons where she made fast work of loosening the buttons. And soon his shirt joined his jacket on the floor. Helen stopped moving. Every time she saw his alabaster skin her breath caught in her throat. He was like a living breathing statue and he was all hers. Reaching out her right hand Helen placed her palm over his heart, a heart that still belonged to her. She looked at him and smiled her first real smile in weeks.

"I wish I could be this man for you always." John whispered leaning into her. His lips touched her forehead and he felt Helen shudder. He hated that he couldn't remain this way and he hated that he was the cause for the coldness in her heart.

"This is our eternity, right now, in this moment. For now I have you back," Helen said. Her voice was thick with emotion. He was hers and Helen was going to revel in every second they had together. She angled her head and brushed her lips against his. "Now, take your pants off." Helen laughed seductively.

John sighed, "You, wanton." He made quick work of his pants and shoes.

"I plan to have my way with you John Druitt." Helen informed, offering him a sly grin as she too removed her shoes and pants. Right now all she wanted to do was feel the hot water of the spring and John on her flesh. Moving away from him she walked to the edge of the hot spring. Slowly she stepped down and moaned at the feel of the water. It was just the right temperature to take away all the aches and pains, if she had any.

John marveled at the sight of Helen Magnus, he Helen, sinking down in the steaming water of the hot spring. Her skin flushed from the heat and gave her a rosy glow. She looked like a Goddess to his eyes. He ached to touch her, to kiss her, to just hold her in his arms and never let her go. John followed her in and moaned as she had at the exquisite feel of the water. Settling himself down John reached out for Helen so he could pull her into his arms. Her back touched his chest, together they sighed. This was as close to heaven as he could get; John was going to savor every second of his time with Helen.

With her hand under water Helen laced her fingers with John's. He felt so real, so alive; at least she knew this wasn't a dream. That first morning when she had seen him standing there Helen's mind had screamed that it was all a dream that she should wake up and get back to work. But then he turned to her, smiled, and then he had lounged beside her. It was then that she knew he was really there. She leaned her head back against his shoulder so she could kiss the underside of his jaw. This was the John she knew. She knew she could enflame his passion and incite his body to riot in waves of raw unbridled need. But she was at the wrong angle. If she wanted she would have to turn in his arms and be face to face with him. Helen was enjoying the feel of him at her back much too much to turn.

John lightly bit his bottom lip at the silky feel of Helen's lips nibbling on his jaw. At this angle kissing his jaw or neck was all Helen could do. John was the one with the advantage of touch. Untangling his fingers from hers he skimmed the warm flesh of her sides until he could cup her breasts. He laughed when she nipped his neck hard enough to still be pleasurable and yet warn him to stop playing. But John loved to play and he loved to play with Helen. His fingers toyed with the front closer of her bra. Just when he thought she would bite him for real John flicked open the catch and removed the black lace bra Helen had been wearing.

Helen arched her back into John's touch; his skin burned hotter than the water they were sitting in. She let out a shuddering breath when his left hand traveled down her stomach and dipped below the waist band of her underwear. Her body temperature was already warm due to the water, but with John he would set her aflame. There was one thing she would certainly miss when their time was done; his hands, his fingers, and the way they would trace over her skin. "You are so hot." John moaned in her ear and it heightened Helen's pleasure. His voice would be burned on her memory for the sensual purr that it was and she loved it. With every thrust of his fingers Helen met his in the movement. She wanted to feel the explosion in her body, in her blood, that only John could give her.

John hardened even more at Helen's response. She was a live wire in his arms, full of emotion and desire ready to explode. He wanted to be with her on her descent onto a pleasure filled haze. Using his powers john made a short jump to the bed that was in the next room where he made quick work of stripping her panties. John sank down between Helen's thighs and felt like he had come home. Helen met him trust for thrust and the pleasure surrounded them. They were together climbing higher and higher until they exploded in a fiery crescendo of ecstasy.

Helen hitched her knees up higher on John's hips taking him deeper into her body as she draped her arms. With what was left of her dwindling strength Helen managed to switch their positions; she wanted to be on top. Before she could plant her hands on his chest to keep him down John sat up and fused his mouth to hers. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, so close that she could feel the pounding of John's heart against her flesh. Helen rocked back and forth causing friction, causing immense pleasure. It was then that she felt the tight fist loosen; the beginnings of release. Helen clenched her inner muscles and began to move in a counter motion to John. He was losing track of his rhythm.

John was desperately trying to hold out on his release for as long as he could; he wanted to savor the feeling of Helen. He slid his hands up her back, over her shoulder blades tangling them in her hair. They continued to kiss, to drink down each others moans. Helen flexed her inner muscles while rotating her hips to the left. The thin cord of self control John had snapped in that instant. He felt her orgasm roll through her just as John came. Together they burned in a fiery passion and sated desire. John felt drained, his muscles relaxed, and his heart thundering in his chest.

Helen was seeing stars, her body hummed, and her beat like a kettle drum. John had always had this effect on her. His body always called to hers, always made her feel more than any human was meant to feel. "You should have your way with me more often." John chuckled against her lips. Helen's only response was to kiss him. Her mind could barely function, let alone form a response. If she wanted to Helen could fall asleep right there in his arms and be content, she had John and all was right with her world for that day.

John wanted to move, wanted to lie down and run his hand all over Helen's flesh, but n truth he was comfortable right where he was. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms locked in place. All John could do was teleport and the only place he had another interest in going was back to the hot spring. Sure the added heat might not be good for a human, but they were immortal and abnormals; they could risk it. Gathering his concentration John looked out at the spring attached to their room and pictured them in it. Another second and warm, soothing water surrounded their waists. Helen gasped, then that gasp gave way to a moan. John just held her close and listened to her heart beat.

**SOME TIME LATER:**

Helen opened her eyes and found that she was back in the bed where John had made love to her. The white cotton sheet was pulled around her still warm form. The last thing she remembered was once again going into the soothing waters of the hot spring and then nothing. Her mind must have pulled her down into sleep. Helen sat up looking around for John. She spotted him standing out on the back deck over looking the comforting mountain scenery of Atami. He wore only his black pants with his arms crossed over his chest. That was his usual stance when he was thinking or when his mind forced him from the warmth of their bed. Wrapping the sheet around her Helen went to him where she placed a gentle kiss to his left shoulder blade before she rested her cheek on his skin. His mind had taken him down a dark road. She only hoped that he would break free ad be with her while they still had time. Tomorrow was their last day and Helen had something to give to John before he turned back into the monster that hounded her steps.

John had heard Helen stirring. She never slept very long after sex and this time proved him right. She had been asleep for an hour where he hadn't dared to close his eyes for fear that he would wake up and she would be gone and his respite from hell was over. As it was tomorrow would be his last day as a free, kind, loving man. Tomorrow at Midnight John would become the Ripper once again. That creature would wake and once again take over his mind. He only wished there was a way to permanently rip that creature from his soul so he could remain free, so he could remain with Helen. She was his main concern, he only reason he went on living. The last time he had attempted death was at Helen's hand, but she hadn't left him dead. No, she had revived him so he could be tormented all over again. It was then that they learned that there was malevolent entity inside of him. John knew without a shadow of doubt that thing was, is, his rage. Helen had said that it would be too easy to blame something else for what he had done. John was still thinking when he felt Helen's lips kiss his shoulder.

"Thinking?" She asked but she already knew. John's thoughts were swirling and taking him down a dark path; that made her heart break slightly, because her thoughts were dark as well. Time was running out for them, hours slipped away, and before they knew it they would only have a handful of minutes to be together.

"I'm always thinking, always plotting…" John let his sentence drop. He unlaced his arms so he could reach for her hands. She was one step ahead of him. Her arms snaked around his waist, slipped up his abs, and her palms settled over his heart. This was the comfort he sought more than anything. Just having Helen with him like this was more than he thought he deserved; even before the dark days of the Ripper. She was his angel, his heaven, John hardly thought he was right to call her his. But she had chosen him and that made him happy.

"What are you scheming?" Helen nipped his shoulder, laughing when John shuddered.

"Nothing. It's more missing than anything." John dropped his arms down and wrapped them lightly around Helen's waist so he could hold her to him.

"Where is it you wish to go?" She asked.

"Home to Oxford." He chuckled as memories of the five invaded his mind. John had been happy then, his life had been perfect, and he had Helen. She pulled away from him; John thought she was mad at him. He turned to her and he saw a smile gracing her mouth. His heart warmed even more at the sight of the smile that had long been denied him.

"Then we should get dressed if we are to go home." Helen spoke softly. She turned from John so she could pickup her scattered clothing. In their ardent passion she was surprised they hadn't done more damage to this room. While Helen dressed she heard John muttering to himself. She tried not to laugh too much.

Helen had gathered all of her clothes but her underwear. She knew she had worn some because john had taken them off of her no more than an hour ago. So where were they? Helen searched around the bed and didn't find them. Huffing Helen turned to the doorway to see John leaning against the wall with her black underwear dangling from his right index finger. She tried not to blush but it didn't work, the crimson heat spread over her cheeks. All Helen could do was hold out her hand for them, no words would form on her tongue.

"Come and get them." John challenged.

Helen crossed the room intent on taking the garment off of John's finger. As soon as she reached out for them John snatched his hand away only to dangle them in front of her again. He was enjoying himself too much for Helen's taste. And again she reached for them only to have John snatch them away. "John, I will not fight with you over my underwear." She finally said. He leaned into her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Helen took that time to take the lace garment out of his hands so she could finish getting dressed. If they were going to visit the final resting place of James Watson, Helen Magnus was going to be wearing underwear.

**OXFORD:**

Helen laced her fingers with John's as soon as they arrived in the catacombs under Oxford College. In this hidden basement was where the Five made their mark on the abnormal world. This was the place that held a measure of peace for all of them; this was home, and this was where James Watson had wanted to lay to rest for all eternity. John had missed this, he hadn't wanted to come. The others saw it as cold indifference but Helen knew that John wanted to shed his pain filled tears in a place of privacy. Only Helen understood that.

John walked with Helen leading the way. He had never said goodbye to his best friend when he had been interred here. He hadn't wanted for others to see him grieve. The monster saw it as weakness and made John leave. They past marker after marker until Helen stopped in front of one that had collected more dust than the others. "James never could keep his face clean." John chuckled as he wiped off the dust from metal resemblance that was below the name.

"He would have wanted you here." Helen whispered.

"I would have wanted to be here, but this…." John dug his fingers into his chest, "Wouldn't have let me be here."

"You're here now, and that counts." Helen crouched beside John, wrapping her arms around him.

John rested his head against Helen's as he pulled out the fob watch James had lent him so many years ago. John pried off the face place so he could set the watch in side. He had always meant to return the watch but he never got the chance or he had been so wrapped up with Helen to remember. It was only fitting that it should be here with James now. "I miss him." John muttered.

"He loved you." Helen whispered. James had always held a special place for John that went beyond friendship. She knew that James loved John. That had never bothered her seeing as they were all close.

"He loved us." John countered. It always made him a little uncomfortable to see how James had stared at him. In those eyes John saw a love and devotion that had frightened him. More than anything seeing that look in James's eyes had secured John into Helen's arms.

John looked at Helen smiling. "We should go. No sense lingering in the company of death." He had said his goodbyes to his friend, his best friend. James was gone but they still remained and life went on. John and Helen were the last of the Five.

"Where do you wish to go now?" Helen asked. She wanted to make John feel better. He was saddened and she hated to see him in such a state.

"It's your turn to choose." John smiled and kissed Helen quickly.

"How about we grab something to eat at the Italian restaurant and then go back to bed where you can hold me all night." That was what Helen wanted more than anything. She just wanted John to hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

John leaned into Helen again. Pulling her close he kissed her deeply letting her know how he felt about her choice. He loved it. It was what he wanted more than anything. John wanted nothing more than to hold Helen while they talked about everything and nothing.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Helen had been lying under the covers with John on the pallet for hours just watching the night. When they had come back from dinner they had taken great care in the way they had undressed each other. It was the most sensual experience Helen had ever had and sex hadn't even resulted. John was keeping to her wants and what she had wanted was for John to hold her all night. Each time she felt a button loosen John's fingers would shake. She found it endearing that he took his time removing every article of clothing she was wearing. Of course her hands shook as well when she removed his clothing in turn. This should have been nothing to her, but with John it was all new again. It was like she was seeing his body for the first time and he was seeing hers. Helen sighed in contentment; she was at ease, she was happy. Having John hold her reminded her of a time when she had been truly happy, truly in love with him and with the direction her life was headed. John had been her world.

John held Helen close, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. In his arms she was a woman, not a doctor; she was his woman, his angel and savor. They were together, they were happy. For just a short time it had felt like no one else was around, they had been alone in the world with only their love and desire guiding their thoughts and actions. He smiled at that. It was desire that brought them back to Old City, to his building, and yet the desire was on a low simmer. John had wanted to possess Helen again, had wanted to take her, but she just wanted to be held and John had given into her. He always gave in to her. It surprised him that he had been so nervous about undressing her. His hands had shaken like he had been a virgin and this was his first time with a woman. In truth John had just wanted to hold Helen as well. He just wanted to feel her take every breath to reassure himself that she was alive, that she wasn't a dream. John kissed her forehead, "I love you for all eternity."

Helen's heart clenched at those words. She so badly wanted to say them back to him, but the words stuck in her throat. So much so she nearly choked. Her love for him was never in question; it was that it was dangerous for her to love him. John had been a villain, had been the Ripper. He had destroyed her heart and her world. Yet, here she was in the arms of John and she had never been happier. So Helen said nothing just as before. She couldn't tell him; she couldn't say those words yet. Not when they still broke her heart. Helen turned her head, placing a gentle kiss just above John's heart. It was all she knew to do; it wasn't enough but it was all she had for now.


	3. Day 3

Summary: Helen is missing John and she knows that the small window of time for them to be together is fast approaching. A/U story!

Rating: T+ for mild sexuality

Pairing: Helen and John….. Duh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary.

**3 DAYS:**

**DAY 3:**

**DAWN**

Helen woke to a red dawn. The light played over her limbs that were tangled with John's. He was still blissfully asleep, dead to the world. Slowly rolling away from him Helen stood and grabbed the sheet beside the pallet. She wrapped his around her pale form while walking to the slightly parted tent flaps. To her left she spied the wine colored shirt John had been wearing the last time he had been in the Sanctuary. Helen picked it up and clutched it like it was a life line. She had always loved this shirt on him, but most of the time she preferred him in black.

Moving away from the tent flaps Helen stashed his shirt in the bottom of her satchel. It was petty but she wanted something infused with John's scent to comfort her on the lonely nights when she was alone and longing for her lover to come to her, to hold her, to chase away the cold. She and John were like fire, a living flame of passion that warmed her, burned her soul. Today was their last day together and she was trying not to feel sorrow but it was there. If anything they could finish out their day at her Sanctuary where Helen would give him a vial of her blood. The least she could do was buy them another one hundred years.

Leaving the tent Helen went to the ledge gazing out on the sleeping city. Everything had a red tint to it; the city looked to be on fire. Was this why John was so captivated with this spot, this building? Could it be the view? She was certainly falling in love with it. A gust of wind blew across the roof and Helen shivered. She headed back into the tent, back to the warm sleepy embrace of John. Helen might as well enjoy his arms while she could. She wasn't going to have him holding her for two much longer.

Helen slipped beneath the covers once again to feel heat radiating from John. He always had a higher body temperature than she did. Smiling, she rested her leg over his and was instantly pulled securely into his arms. The nagging thought that this was their last day faded from her mind allowing sleep to claim her once gain. Never had she slept so much. It was only when she was with John could she ever rest, fully recharge, and function as a human.

**LATER THAT MORNING:**

John surfaced from sleep with the pang of sadness heavy on his heart as he held Helen close to him. She was still deep in the clutches of sleep, still looking peaceful. He kissed her forehead just enjoying the feel of her, the softness of her skin against his. This was his woman, the woman he loved. It killed him to think that this was their last day. But by midnight tonight that creature inside of him would waken and once again have control of his mind. He would once again be compelled to kill.

John wanted to get up to pace, to think. As he tried to move away Helen only moved with him. That made him chuckle. Some things never changed with her. So, John stayed where he was with the thoughts of tonight swirling in his mind. He would have wanted to think of thing for him and Helen to do. But all he wanted was to stay here with his bare flesh against hers until the night fell and he was forced to become the monster, the Ripper once again. That was still hours and hours away. Until then he could be John, a man very much in love with the woman in his arms.

Helen moaned in protest of having to wake. She should never have gone back to sleep in the warm cocoon of John's arm. He just felt too damn good holding her; Helen didn't want to let that go so quickly. "Morning." John said.

"Hi," Helen whispered placing a kiss to John's heart. She sat up and locked her arms around her legs.

John sat up as well moving aside her dark brown hair so he could kiss her neck. The one thing he missed was Helen's long mane of golden hair and the ringlets he would twirl around his fingers. On the mornings they spent in bed John had loved to watch the early morning sun dance in her hair. The shimmer colors of gold and blonde held his eyes transfixed. Maybe in another century she would change her hair back to blonde.

"What are you thinking about?" Helen asked.

"Oh, about this blonde I met at Oxford so long ago. She had hair of shimmering gold and it was so soft it like touching a cloud." John replied nipping the side of her neck.

Helen laughed turning to him, "You actually miss me blond?" She couldn't believe this.

"I said I was thinking about it, but yes that is what I miss. " John answered. Though, the brunette had grown on him. If he still allowed his hair to grow out they would make quite a pair.

"Unbelievable," Helen scoffed even though she sot of missed being a blond as well. No one took blonds seriously and she had loved to prove her so called colleagues wrong with her brilliance.

"What do you miss about me?" John inquired but he had a feeling he already knew. One night had he woken and he had had no idea what pulled him out of sleep but then there was the feeling of Helen twirling her finger around his hair.

"I miss your long hair. " Helen answered. "You're still sexy and sinister being bald, but I would want for you to have your hair back. Having the long hair made you look even more of a bad boy."

"You have a soft spot for bad boys I see." John joked.

"There is only one bad boy in my life John, and that's you." Helen smiled warmly at him. She held out her hand for John to take. He laced his fingers with hers so he could pull her close and kiss her. She wanted to lie back down, to have John cover her body with his, but she was too restless to stay still. More than wanting him she wanted to walk out in the sun with him.

"Is there something specific you wish to do?" John asked, but he already knew there was.

"I just want to walk like we used to in London ," Helen replied. She and John would take long walks around London talking about everything and everyone. It was something she enjoyed more than anything.

"Then we shall do just that." John kissed her temple before standing up. He pulled on the only pair of worn faded black leather pants he owned. They felt good. They felt soft.

Helen was amazed to see John in leather. The trench coat he wore was leather, but the pants were a total shock. He was always dressed like the gentleman he had been. She wasn't about to complain because the pants looked fantastic on him. Rising to her feet Helen wrapped the sheet around her body again as she walked to him. She stood in front of him grinning.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing," She smiled and wrinkled her nose before she walked away and got dressed as well. Helen pulled on the only black skirt she had packed. It wasn't her normal business style skirt but one that rode low on her hips and barely fell to mid thigh. She never knew what made her buy it, only that it looked good. Helen put that thought out of her head while she tied the laces on the side of the skirt. Inside her bag she saw John's shirt and smiled to herself. For a moment she thought about giving it back to him. Putting it out of her mind Helen reached for the black low cut v-neck t-shirt to put on before she reached for the knee high boots she usually wore on missions. She zipped up her boots and turned back to John where she felt her jaw drop just a little.

John wore the same shirt he had worn the first time he had invaded her Sanctuary and put their daughter in harms way. As with the first time he had it untucked and the top three buttons undone. Only now he didn't seem as sinister as the first time. He reached out for his jacket and slipped it on where his right hand went straight into the pocket. Going to him again she put her hand n the same pocket and felt his hand clasping something. Together they pulled their hands out and Helen saw that it was the locket she had given him; the locket with her picture in it. Another smile came to her face, sad this time. That picture was when she had been happy, truly happy and in love. Taking the locket Helen opened the clasp and secured it around John's neck. She knew he wouldn't keep it there, but for now he would. The silver of the metal seemed to shine even more against his pale skin.

"You look…" John couldn't finish his thought, before him stood his angel in all black. The clothes she had put on showed off an expanse of her creamy white skin that his eyes devoured.

"So do you," Helen moved closer sliding her hands over his waist to cup his leather clad backside. "I love the leather." She purred.

John mirrored her actions, hauling her closer so he could feel her against him. "Turn about is fair play." He leaned in holding his lips just a fraction from her, "Come my love, the city waits."

**THAT AFTERNOON:**

John and Helen had walked all morning laughing, talking, and just enjoying the day light. They stayed away from Old City and walked the various streets in New City. No matter where they went they drew the attention of others. It would have bothered them more if they had not been engaging in a friendly debate; a debate they had started over one hundred years ago. By early afternoon clouds had set in chasing the sun from the heavens and leaving the city a little colder. A gust of wind came up making Helen shiver. John removed his trench coat and draped his around Helen. "John…" Helen drew out his name in surprise. It had only been a small gust of cold wind. She didn't need his coat. But as soon as the leather settled around her she was enveloped with John's scent; she didn't complain.

"Just wear it." He laughed. They walked another block an a half before hunger got the best of them and they sat down at a little café.

Helen took a seat at a table next to an elderly couple who stared at them. She tried not to look at them in return. Instead she stared at John who was intent on his menu. Out of habit John rested his right arm along the edge of the table, angled his body, and crossed his right knee over his left. He looked so relaxed, so himself when they had had lunch together in the old days. Helen reached out with her left hand and took his, lacing their fingers together. John looked up and smiled at her. His smile could chase away the cold in her heart and make her happy beyond all reason.

"It's so nice to see young love," The elderly woman spoke.

Helen thought she would blush. They were calling her and John young. She caught her reflection in the window; she was definitely still young. Looking at the elderly woman she smiled, "Thank you," she unlaced her fingers with John and held out her hand the woman, "I'm Helen."

"Janice and this is my Edmund." She motioned to the older man reading the paper across from her. "And your young man?"

"I'm John," John answered holding out his hand.

All of this seemed so surreal to Helen, so normal for them. John shifted his attention from the menu to the older woman who was asking him all sorts of questions. It was humbling to still be called young, though on some days she felt her age. "How long have you and your husband been married?" A pang of envy sliced through her. She would never have that with John.

"50 years this coming June," Janice smiled warmly.

"That's truly wonderful." Helen marveled. In another life that would have been her and John. But now she didn't want to grow old. There was too much to do and see and study.

"And you two?"

"A while, sometimes it feels as if it's been a hundred years." Helen answered as John took her hand again. He could sense her pain; the same emotions were reflected in his eyes.

"It's only gets better dear." Janice answered.

"I believe it." Helen responded in kind. The older woman smiled again before turning back to the food that had come to their table during their brief chat. Suddenly Helen wasn't so hungry. John squeezed her hand signaling that he too was ready to leave.

Back out on the street John wrapped his arms around Helen and held her. He hadn't been bothered by the inquisitive elderly woman, but he could tell that Helen had been. They had been robbed of that life, being married, and raising their child. John had told her once that he didn't regret not being around when Ashley was a child, but he did. To chase away his own sadness John rained kisses down on top of Helen's head. He needed this and so did she. "Feel better?"

"No, but thank you," Helen pulled back and smiled.

"Shall we continue to walk?" John cupped her face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"Yes, more walking," Helen answered. With John by her side she wouldn't let the darkness of her thoughts cloud her mind. She could just feel, just be with John. Helen moved back from him so she could wrap her arms around his waist as they continued to walk. Now they weren't oblivious to the stares of others.

They walked for more hours until Helen happened to glance up and see her massive Sanctuary looming before them. She hadn't meant to come back her, not so soon, but here they were. Then that familiar ache came to her. She wanted John to be with her in her bed. "I didn't mean to bring us here" She whispered.

"I did," John responded. "More than anything you want to be here when I turn back into… that monster. This is where you feel safe."

"I feel safe in your arms," Helen heard her voice break. Except, John was right and when he turned back into the Ripper she wanted to be in her own home. She walked out of his embrace and over to the key pad that controlled the gates. Imputing the code the gates swung open admitting them. John took her hand suffusing her with some of his warmth.

Helen pushed open the front door and thought that she would at least see her man servant coming down the steps. Her house was surprisingly quiet. There weren't sounds of Henry and Kate bickering. There were no abnormals roaming about. Maybe everyone had called it an early night and were doing activities that required lounging on a sofa or a bed. "This is odd." Helen muttered.

"I find it hard to believe that your 'House' could ever be quiet." John joked.

A clock chimed alerting Helen to the time. Looking to the wall she read the dial. She and John only had three more hours together before midnight, before the monster took him over again. Helen shook her head and with her hand still in John's she pulled him towards the stairs. If they were only to have three hours then she wanted to spend the remainder of the time in bed letting him have her.

When they reached the top of the landing sounds could be heard coming from the media room just down the hall. John stopped behind Helen immediately putting his hand on her waist. She just knew that he team was in there and that suited her just fine. Helen stood frozen for a few more seconds just in case. Before she could move John was in front of her tugging her in the direction of her bedroom. She knew he would know where it was.

John fused his mouth to Helen's as they stumbled down the hall towards the door that would lead them to her room. He had been dying all day for a taste of her and now he could have it. Plus there was the added thrill of making love to Helen while her team was just down the hall. It fueled the fire in them both and soon they would burn together.

Helen fell back against the door, John's body hard up against her with his lips ravaging hers in a heated kiss that left her dizzy with pleasure. She fumbled with the door knob. Helen couldn't make her fingers grasp the knob and turn the handle. John was so close to her and getting closer. She needed him closer, much closer, and their clothes were in the way.

John couldn't comprehend anything other than Helen. She was his passion; he needed her to feel alive. His lips against hers made him crazy for more and he couldn't have more with them still in the hall. Helen was fumbling with the door knob. That was a good sign; she was turning of her mind and letting her body feel. _Click!_ The sound thundered in his ears before he felt his body falling foreword. He had enough time to roll so his back came into contact with the floor and Helen landed on top of him. They laughed together or a few seconds so John could kick the door closed with his foot. He tangled his fingers in her hair bringing her mouth back down to his. John needed her taste, needed her touch.

Helen hadn't meant open the door suddenly. It was John and his kiss that took all her conscious thought from her. She was burning for him and he was there to give her what she needed. They landed on the floor with John taking the brunt of it. The shear gracelessness of it made them laugh. It reminded her of when they had been younger and the passion had been like a fever. Back then they couldn't get enough of each other. _Slam!_ John used his foot to close the door a bit too forcefully. But what did she care? She had him below her and he was ravishing her mouth once again. Her hands slide the hem of her skirt up allowing her to straddle John's lap better.

He shifted them, put Helen under him. John rose to his knees with Helen in his arms. Her legs locked around his waist, her fingers grasping the material of his shirt for dear life. His hands did not remain in her hair. They slid through the silky mass until he could grasp the leather of his jacket and pull it down far enough for his lips to nibble on her pulse point. John wanted her to be as hot as a flame. He needed her to burn him alive with her passion, her heat. This would be the last time he would have her like this; John wanted it to be something that would warm him on his cold lonely nights without her by his side.

Helen loosened her hold on his shirt, slipped out of the jacket, and once again held him close as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She had to feel his skin to hers. John was nipping the side of her neck making her pulse race faster and faster. How much more of this could she take before everything melted away and there was nothing left? Using her teeth Helen nipped at the scar she had left on his cheek. It was still rough in places and it made him shiver every time she ran her tongue over it. Secretly she loved this scar. It was the only one he had on him, the only one she had given him.

John secured his arms around Helen so he could stand up. He just hoped that he didn't crumble back down to the floor. Helen locked her legs around his waist as he walked to the edge of the bed. John could feel the first waves of violence, but those were easy enough to beat back. This was a time for being gentle. John set her down and went once again to his knees. They had three ours, he could take his time. He unzipped her right boot, tossing it towards the door, and then he repeated the action with the left boot all the while with Helen smiling at him. John placed his lips to the inside of her left knee dropping a brief kiss on his move up her body. She gasped and john took it as encouragement. He slid slowly up placing light kisses to the inside of her thigh. John stopped when his fingers encountered the laces at her side keeping the skirt on her hips. Lightly John sank his teeth into Helen's thigh causing her to moan deeply in pleasure. "It couldn't have been another zipper," John growled playfully. Instead of taking the skirt off John slipped off her black lace underwear.

Helen wanted to answer, wanted to form words, but her bran was turned off to every thing that required higher function like speech. John's lips felt so soft, so hot against her flesh. It was driving her mad. If he still had his long brown hair Helen would have fisted her hands into it, as it was she had to settle for clawing at the bedspread. John used his hands to push her down, lying flat so he could continue his assault on her senses. Passion's fire burned through her at the feel of John's lips on the skin of her abdomen. He was inching her shirt up inch by torturous inch. There was nothing like at the moment. Nothing could compare with the feel of John against her. She arched her back when his teeth scraped over her ribs. "Oh, John," Helen moaned. He still wasn't finished. John pulled her shirt off and let her bare to his eyes.

John took a moment to gaze down at her. She was still the loveliest creature on the earth that had ever held his affection. Leaning down John kissed Helen long and hard so he could distract her even more. He wanted nothing but pleasure to be the fore front of her mind. Helen's hands reached up and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Each button was quickly opened and then Helen's hands were sliding up his chest and then she scoured his flesh with her short nails. John pulled back from Helen and hissed. She peeled his shirt down his arms, and just like he had done to her boots, tossed it over the other side of her bed. "Minx," He whispered. Helen only smiled before her hands went to his pants.

Helen didn't want to play. This was their last night and she wanted more. setting her fingers to the closure of his pants Helen looked at John seconds before she lowered his zipper. But John stepped back from her. Before she could ask he sat down next to her, hauling her onto his lap. She straddled his lap feeling his hard and wanted just between her thighs. Helen cupped the back of his neck. It was then that she felt him there, right at her entrance. Her heart fluttered, sped up, and beat a thunderous tempo in her chest. She locked her eyes with his and welcomed him into her body for the final time. Her world steadied once more with John, with him inside of her. She moaned a she moved.

John placed his hands on Helen's hips, feeling her move over him. He rested his ear over her heart listening to the rapid beat. It was a sound that he never ever forgot. John slid his hands up her side and around her back to undo the clasp holding her bra in place. Taking it off of her John kissed the spot just above her heart. He let his lips linger over her heart, a heart that still beat only for him. John was losing more and more of himself to her as she moved faster and faster. Pretty soon he would be nothing more than a sweaty heap of flesh resting against her.

Helen wanted to scream, to cry out in pleasure. But she had to keep quiet; her team was just down the hall. She drew his mouth away from her chest and claimed his mouth with hers. She wanted him to drink down her cries of pleasure as if they were the finest wine on the earth. His chest rose and fell with hers as their bodies struggled for that final release. She was so close, so ready to feel the euphoria she knew was just over the edge. The tight fist loosened just a fraction and she felt the first hint of the explosion. She wanted to see stars behind her eyes. Helen pulled back from John's mouth. He took her right hand in his left, lacing their fingers. She dug her nails into the back of his hand just as she felt her release. Closing her eyes Helen could only feel, only see stars.

John felt it then. Helen was coming in his arms. Her release triggered his own and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to keep from shouting in pleasure. Helen shuddered in his arms and he wasn't any better. John fell back against the bed spread with Helen lying over his chest. He never felt better. "That was…"

"Powerful," Helen muttered. She was so sleepy, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep. John was going to be leaving her soon and she wanted to there when he left. She wanted to hold him and kiss him good-bye.

John glanced at the clock on the night stand. It took him a few minutes to read the time as his eyes wanted to succumb to sleep. He had time for a short nap; 10:30pm. He had time. "Rest for a few minutes," He muttered in return. John angled his head to see if Helen was still awake. She wasn't. He followed her into sleep.

Helen was opening her eyes to see the hands on her clock read 11:30pm. "Oh no," She groaned forcing herself up and off of John's chest. She gathered her bra, boots, and his shirt and jacket. "John, wake up." She slapped his knee to get him to wake up.

John felt Helen leave him and he knew why. It was almost time. He looked to the clock, as she must have done, and felt his heart sink. 11:35pm. He only had twenty-five more minutes as a sane, rational, human being. Getting out of the bed John zipped his pants and took his shirt from Helen, which he buttoned. He happened to look down and see the scrap of lace that served as her underwear. John picked them up, "You missing these?" He asked dangling them in front of her.

Helen hooked her bra in place, fitted the cups into place, and slipped her shirt back on. When she looked up John was dangling her underwear from his finger as he had in Japan. "Keep them," She dared him. John smiled at her and stuffed them into his pants pocket. Helen wasn't going to blush. It was only fair since she secretly stole his red shirt. Looking him over Helen wanted to cry. This was going to be the last time for fifty more years before she would have her John back. The locket she had given him was still around his neck, though she knew John had to be itching to take it off. And she knew that as soon as he left that was what he was going to do. He had always been fond of carrying it around rather than wearing it.

John held out his leather coat to her. "Here, I'll come back for this." He moved to her and once again slid the over sized coat up her arms and settled it on her shoulders.

Helen felt her heart skip a beat at the gesture. John loved this coat. But he did say he was coming back for it. She looked to the clock; they had fifteen minutes. "John, come down to the lab with me. I need to give you something." She didn't give him time to answer. Helen took his hand and dragged him out of her room and to the elevator.

**DOWN IN THE LAB:**

Helen exited the elevator with her hand still grasping Johns tightly. She wasn't ready to let him go, not yet. Quickly she walked over to the small fridge where she had filled a vial of her blood with the intention of giving it to John. Reluctantly she let go of his hand so she could retrieve the blood. "I want you to take this," she said turning to face him. "It's fresh," Helen held out the vial to him.

"Helen, no, I won't take it." John stepped back. He had come to her Sanctuary under the strain of madness and death, but he wouldn't, not while he was still sane.

"Please, let me do this for you," She still held out the vial to him, "Take it. I drew the blood hours before I came to meet you."

"Don't do this," John pleaded. He didn't want to take the blood.

"John, I need to do this for you." Helen stepped closer and took his hand where she placed the cold vial of her blood.

"Helen…" John's heart was breaking, not because he couldn't take the blood, but because he wanted to.

"At least with this I've bought us a hundred years." Helen felt the tears come. She didn't want to cry. Taking his free hand Helen laced her fingers with his and looked at the clock. "John, I just want," Helen shook her head, fighting back the tears, "I love you and I never stopped."

"Oh Helen," John unlaced their fingers pulling her into the warmth of is body.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Helen whispered over and over. John was her heart and her soul. With his arms around her she could forget the world and just be with him. Looking over his shoulder she saw they only had five minutes. "Kiss me and tell me that everything will be ok, please,"

John leaned into her and took her lips. They had only a few minutes together; he wanted to spend it kissing her. Helen was his woman for at least three more minutes. He wanted to ravish her mouth, to show her how much he loved her, but all he could do was kiss her tenderly and feel the tears she refused to shed. "Everything will be all right. Before you know it I'll be in your bed again." John said and caused Helen to smile through the tears.

Helen looked to the clock again, "Two minutes," She sighed. John cupped her face using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Helen turned from John and turned off the EM shield. "It's safe for you to teleport. You should go." She couldn't turn to him, couldn't watch him leave. She really would cry then.

"Kiss me good-bye," John whispered.

"Always," Helen whispered. She kissed him good-bye with all the passion she could muster. John ripped himself away from her and stood where he had before when he left the last time.

"I have to go now," He could feel the creature waking, stretching inside of him. John wanted to leave before he hurt her.

"I love you," Helen said just as he left. If she wasn't careful she would crumble to her knees and cry as her heart broke all over again.

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

Helen sat in the window seat in her room watching the rain slide down the pane of glass. Clouds had descended over Old and New City and it had been raining since the afternoon. She had gone back that morning to retrieve her bag along with a few of the pillows they had slept on. Helen wanted as much of John to surround her while his scent was still fresh as she could. It was why she was wearing the red shirt she had packed and why she was holding the long leather trench coat John had left with her. Helen was proud of herself, she had only cried once today when she thought she had felt John on the roof when she was getting her stuff. The pillows that she was now leaning against carried with them the scent that was uniquely John. It suffused her senses, calmed her, and made her remember the heaven that she had been in for three days.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Helen said. She didn't need to shout; her room was dead quiet except the rain.

"Hey, Magnus."

"Hello Will," Helen looked at him briefly and then turned back to her window and the bleak sight of the rain. She held the coat closer to her just as Will walked closer to her.

Will looked Magnus over. She was wearing a red shirt, that the last time he saw on Druitt, along with a pair of black shorts, and she was hugging Druitt's leather jacket very close. Whatever her person business had been definitely involved Druitt. "We missed you today." He said sitting down at the other end of the window seat.

"I had a lot on my mind." Helen kept her gaze on the rain pelting her beloved city.

"Something to do with Druitt?" Will asked. Except he already knew what the answer was. Magnus and Druitt were connected in ways that extended far beyond the link of a daughter.

"Yes," Helen looked at Will. "He was sane Will, like you saw before. That thing inside of him fell asleep and gave him back his mind. We had a chance," She trailed off. How could she explain to Will what she and John had been together?

"You two were together for three days?" Will asked. He tried to sound shocked, but he really wasn't. Magnus and Druitt were always drawn to each other like a moth and a flame, though he was never sure which of them was the moth and who was the flame.

Helen's shoulders shook, "I was really really happy Will. For three days we were alone in the world and I liked that feeling." She felt like she was dreaming and those three days had been her real life, the real world. And now she was dreaming again.

"How long before you…" Will didn't want to finish that sentence so he made a gesture.

"Fifty years, give or take. I gave him my blood so we should have another hundred years to look foreword to." Helen replied. She just hoped that she would figure out a way to free John. More than anything she wanted to be with him, to work past the blood that stained his hands when he was the Ripper. They couldn't do that if he was still under the influence of that creature.

Will stood up and said, "I'll go, you have a lot on your mind."

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. A few new abnormals have come to town that needs our attention." Helen responded keeping her eyes on the rain. Her eyes scanned the darkness trying to find John, which she knew she wouldn't be able to do.


End file.
